20 Minutes in Heaven!
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: New comer Ayia has to go into the closet with a member of the Soul Society! a bunch of 20 minuets in heaven one shots!
1. Hazing

I do not own Bleach in any form: enjoy!

**A/N Ok this is something new i was toying around with. so each new chapter will be with a different guy. so a lot of one shots put together, about the same thing! ok i'll leave you now enjoy!**

Beginning your year as a new recruit for the Soul Society you had no idea what to expect. In your rambling mess learning how to use your Zanpaku-to you were successful in meeting your new friend and teacher, Rukia Kuchiki.

One night while you were about to fall asleep, you heard a knock on your door. You lept to your feet to see who it was that was knocking at your door so late at night. It was Rukia. With a giant grin on her face she grabbed your hand and pulled you out into the cold night air. She was wearing her beautiful dress that Uryu Ishida made for her, it was light blue with a cute flower pattern in light pink stitches; while you on the other hand were garbed in a silky nightgown that barely covered anything.

She pulled you along until you both reached her place thats when you asked "Rukia, what is going on?" in a hushed tone.

She paused with her hand on her door, "Silly Ayia, we are giving you an initiation!" She squealed happily.

"What do you mean 'we'" I asked my mouth drying.

Rukia pushed open her door and you immediately saw the guy that you had a crush on sitting on the floor. He was staring right at you and you had to take your eyes off of him to start breathing again. Thats when you noticed that the room was crowded with guys, you and Rukia were the only girls in the room.

"You ready?" Rukia asked you.

"Ready for what?" I asked slowly.

"You really are young now aren't you?" You gave her a confused look. "Ok, ok," Rukia continued, "You, my newbie friend, are going to play 20 Minutes In Heaven." Then she whispered into your ear, "Lets just hope you get you-know-who."

You blush at the thought at picking his name.

Rukia pulled over a hat, one that Renji wore while in the world of the living, that showed little pieces of paper were folded and tossed in it. She stirred the hat and shoved it back into your line of vision. You slowly place your hand into the hat and pull out a piece of paper. You open it and read the name of the guy you were hoping to get!

On the paper in big bold letters was the name...

_ICHIGO KUROSAKI_


	2. Ichigo

**ICHIGO KUROSAKI**

You blush and say, "I got Ichigo." There was no way you were passing this chance up!

Ichigo gave you a sly smile that just about killed you every time you saw it. He stood up and walked over to you and said "Shall we go?"

You blushed and nodded, following him as he led you into the closet. _So this is how Rukia keeps her room clean, she shoves all her junk in here._ You thought. You gracefully sat on a bed roll and watched Ichigo enter and close the door behind him.

"So," he starts, "nice dress."

You blush remembering that your not wearing a dress but a nightgown that hung low but still covered your chest, while that hem barely touched the top of your thighs. "It's not a dress." You correct him. Thats the first time you saw him blush, he was probably redder than you.

He took off his sword and put it up against the wall, then took a seat beside you on the bed roll. You try to give him his space by scooting over but as you try you find out that there was a snag and he was sitting on your gown. You try to tug it free but stop because it took too much effort and you didn't want to rip it. You feel him shift and you quickly grab it and pull your legs up to hug them.

"Ayia," Ichigo said softly that you could barely hear him. "What do you think of me?"

You let out a deep breath and said with a shaking voice "Well I would consider you one of my good friends."

"Thats too bad."

You peer over at him and see him staring at you. You blush and quickly turn away. "Why is that?" you ask.

"Because Ayia, I really like you, and I was hoping you would like me back."

You had no idea what to say, so after a moment of silence you said, "But I do." He recoiled from his gloomy attitude and stood up and braced you by your shoulders. "I do like you, Ichigo, I just thought that you didn't like me like that."

"How could you say something like that?" He said urgently then placed a kiss on your lips. A surge of electricity races up your spine and you cave in and kiss him more fiercely. You let go of your knees and place your hands around the nape of his neck, pulling him in. He loosened his hands and slowly ran them down your back till they rested on your hips. He gently pulled so you slipped on to his lap, your gown scrunched up as you straddled him. His tongue prodded at your lower lip asking to be invited in, you openly accepted it, his tongue caressed yours leaving you to shiver. He explored your mouth, his velvety tongue touching everything that had never been touched before.

You pulled back in need for air, a huge satisfied grin on your face. You look up onto Ichigo's eyes and say with a chuckle "That was clearly unexpected."

He bent down and buried his smooth face into your neck, giving you sweet kisses. You gave out a little chuckle. He stopped for a moment and said "Would you believe me if I said I loved you?"

That made you think for a bit, _why is he asking me that?_ "Maybe. If you sincerely mean it."

He brought his face up and placed a kiss on your nose. "But I do. I really do love you, Ayia." He placed another kiss on your lips, your chin, the underside of your neck, all the way down to the lace at the collar of your gown. You blushed at the thought of Ichigo taking a peek down your gown.

"Ichigo! I gad no idea!" You pressed his head in the crevice of your breasts and placed a kiss on the top of his beautiful orange hair. Ichigo pulled away from you with a gasp. His eyes were bulging and blood was running out of his nose. _Oops._ You thought. He wiped off the blood onto his black sleeve and brought his gaze back to you. "Sorry," you say.

Ichigo closed his gaping mouth and put on the grin that you like so much. "It's fine. You know, I really enjoyed it." You blush as you try to pull up the top of your gown but Ichigo's hand stops you. He pulls your hand free and entwines his fingers with yours. "I love you, Ayia. I love everything about you." You giggle as he bends closer to your chest and kisses your skin right before the lace of your gown.

You grab him by the face and pull him up so you could place a kiss on his lips. But he kisses you before you could and you giggle as he did so. Ichigo's hands brush down the silk of your gown and lovingly strokes your bare thighs that you just recently shaved. Thats when he snakes his hand under the silk and curiously fumbles his fingers at your hips. You start to laugh.

"Where is your..... panties?" Ichigo asks, his face completely red.

"I'm not wearing any, silly." You answer.

Blood shot out of his nose and all over your face. "That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so sorry!" Ichigo quickly started gently cleaning your face with his sleeve. His face was in genuine concentration as he wiped all his blood off your face. Once he was done he stopped and just stared at you, as you did the same to him.

He was just so cute and innocent, no matter the stories you heard, that you lunged into him and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around you and you relaxed there in his arms.

Thats when the door opened and Rukia entered. You could tell it was her because she laughed and announced, "You two love birds get yourself out of there! Thats my closet! Get your own room!"

You started laughing too, but Ichigo kept quiet. You pulled back and asked, "What's wrong?"

He quickly regrouped and placed a smile on his face and said, "Nothing. Let's get outta here."

Ichigo helped you to your feet and you just watched him get to his. (He wouldn't let you help him) He quickly put on his sword and grabbed your hand, you two walked out of the closet, you had a smile on your face while Ichigo kept his empty. You walked back into the room with all the guys and blushed. They were all standing and congratulating Ichigo on his victory for winning you, and that they were all jealous that he go the "new girl". That was about the time that Ichigo used his flash step that he perfected and brought you into his arms and took you to the door of your house.

"What are we doing here?" you asked.

"Well I'm sharing a room with Renji. My place wouldn't have been a good idea." You could feel your face heat up and you knew you were heavily blushing. "Did you not want to do this? 'Cause we don't have to..."

You opened the door and pulled him inside. "You have no idea.." You trailed off as he took off his sword and started on his shirt. You walked over and said, "Let me help." He let you. You tugged at the tie around his waist and watched it drop to the ground. Cute little Kon faces littered his boxers, you started laughing at the sight of them, but you held it in. You pulled your eyes up to his chest which was covered in bandages that you wanted to rip off with your teeth. You wrapped your arms around him and asked, "May I?" He simply nodded. You bit into the top of the bandages and tugged making it snap and break. You did that to all of them until you got to the last one. As you broke that one you slipped your fingers into the elastic of his boxers and started to gently tug them off.

Ichigo caught you before you could do anything and said, "Now its my turn to strip you." Your face heated up as he pulled the straps of your gown off of your shoulders and it slid off of your body and fell to the floor.

_Well how did you like that?! I sure did lol_

_Review please playing around with a new style of writing._


	3. Uryu

URYU ISHIDA

You jumped for joy when you pulled out his name. Every one just stared at you, waiting for you to announce who it was that you pulled out. Shunsui Kyoraku happened to be extremely giddy, though you had no idea why, you hadn't pulled out his name. You calmed yourself down and read what was on the tiny piece of paper, "Uryu Ishida." The room took in a gasp and started hooting and hollering. All the men pushed Uryu up and whispered things of advice in his ear. He strode over to where you were standing and offered you his arm, you accepted it by placing your arm through his. In an erotic way he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger, making your heart quake. Something you hadn't noticed was the slight blush escaping his cheeks when you adoringly watched him.

"I believe we should go now," Uryu said, then when he bent close to your ear he added, "These fools expect too much." That caught you off guard. You really wanted him go at ya. You didn't want anything to go wrong with this moment, even if it meant not letting Uryu himself ruin it!

"I agree, lets get outta here." You said. You walked silently alongside Uryu, keeping up with his pace. Once you two were out of sight of the other men Uryu pulled you to the wall and placed a kiss to your lips. You were too in shock to even know what was going on. He grabbed you by the hand and pulled you into the closet that happened to be extremely cluttered. You found a bed roll and sat on it. Uryu closed the door to the closet and sat on the bed roll next to you.

"Sorry about that. I just didn't have the patience to hold it in any longer. When you entered the room I was hoping you would pick my name out of the hat, just didn't figure you would." He placed his hands in his lap and stared absently at the door in front of him.

"I liked it." You said. He turned to stare at you. You looked back. "I was afraid you didn't like me."

Uryu leaned back and said, "Why would you have a silly idea like that?"

"Earlier you didn't seem too eager..." Uryu silenced you with a kiss that made you lean back and take it all in. The kiss only lasted a couple of seconds but to you it lasted a life-time.

He cupped your chin and said "Don't ever think that. I have been hungry and feverishly in love with you. You make me want to do things that I never thought of doing."

"Oh, Uryu..." You moaned. You wrapped your arms around his neck and crawled onto his lap. "I'm in love with you too." Then you kissed him. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him. Then he froze. Thats when he pulled you back.

"Oh no!" he yelled. You were so confused that before you could ask what was going on he turned you over and placed you over his knees. You lay hanging over his knees, still confused what all the commotion was all about, but you happened to really like the position. "Your gown caught a snag. It must have happened when I pushed you against the wall. I'm sorry. Will you allow me to make you something else to wear? I'm sure Rukia wont mind if I use some of the fabric in here. It wont take very long, and I'm sure you will like what I have planned to make you. I know I like it."

Your face brightened up at the thought of wearing something that Uryu made especially for you. "I would love that!" You said cheerfully.

He brought you up and placed a kiss to your forehead. "Stand right here." He said. You did while you watched him fumble through the fabrics and come up with nothing. "The only thing that would look good on you would be the silky night gown on you. But its ripped."

"If you want, I could take it off for you to make something else out of it?" Uryu immediately turned red after what you suggested. "I will put a blanket on if you would like?"

"_-______, I need to know your body size anyways, so nothing would be better." He brought his gaze to you and let out a little smile.

"Thats fine with me." you said, and Uryu heaved out a little sigh. You smiled and said, "But you have to do something for me first."

He looked at you confused. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"If you want it... You have to take it off." You taunted him.

"Eehhh.... If you say soo." He inched his way closer to you. Once he was there you kissed him.

"Go ahead and undress me." You let out a little chuckle. He was way too cute and innocent. "But you have to do it sexually."

That really made him blush. He said a very low "Ok," then started kissing you from your lips to your collar bone where he gently pushed the straps of your gown off of your shoulders, the whole thing just dropped to the floor. He hesitated a little but continued. You quickly wrapped the gown around your ankles so Uryu would have a grand time taking that off!

He continued kissing you, between your breasts, only stopping to take a look, then with a satisfied grin placed his hands on your breasts and started kneading them. Then he lowered and placed kisses down your stomach. Then once at you belly button he stuck his tongue out and hungrily licked all the way up to your neck and to the underside of your jaw. You laughed in sheer delight. It was all to wonderful to you. "Now for that gown." He said and when he lowered it brought a smile to your face, you had that gown wrapped around you.

As he got lower he brought his hands down to rest on your hips, then they curved to cup your butt and take you off of your feet. Uryu was definitely strong. He brought you up and placed you on the bed roll. He picked up your feet and placed tender kisses on each toe while you giggled. He tenderly took the silk in his hands and pulled it free. Once he had it, he stood up and kissed you.

You frowned. "I thought it would last longer."

He smiled back at you, "Oh, it could have. Maybe next time." He turned and started cutting up the silk.

_There is going to be a next time!_

A minute passed and Uryu was finished. "That was fast!"

He looked at you lovingly and held in front of him a wrap that looked too complicated for any one but him to figure out how it worked. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Just wish I knew how to put it on..."

He let out a chuckle and said, "I will put it on you. You don't have to worry about that." You stood up for him and he slipped it over your head so it fit like a tube-top. He had you slip your legs into the mini-skirt that was attached to the trail of fabric that hung loosely around your bare torso. He stepped back and admired the craft-man-ship of the dainty, silky, sexy piece of material that clung to your every curve. You fell in love with it and pounced into Uryu's arms and gave him a big kiss.

"I love it!" You exclaimed.

"I'm glad!"

And just at that moment Rukia opened the door and took in a gasp. "Thats a uhh... cute outfit."

You blushed and hid behind Uryu. He grabbed your hand and escorted you out. The only exit was through the main room where all the men were seated. You braced yourself for all the comments. As you walked silently behind Uryu you saw all the mens jaws drop at the sight of you in your new outfit. You wanted to make them beg so you sashayed your hips, hoping they were looking you brought your hands around to "fix" the back of your skirt.


	4. Chad

"Eep!" You blurted out, you couldn't contain your excitement any longer. Everyone in the room just stared at you, waiting for you to announce who you picked. Rukia jabbed you with her elbow and grabbed the paper from your hands.

"Ooooh." Rukia cooed. She left you a taunting grin and skipped over to Chad. "Come on lover boy!" She gave him a little nudge then he brought his masculine form up off of the ground. You were curious to what he was thinking and saw a hint of blush on his cheeks. That made you blush even more than you already were. You heaved in a sigh and followed Chad who was being pushed by Rukia to the closet.

Chad was already inside as you approached the closet. Rukia stood outside with a giant grin on her face. "I hate you." You growled at her.

She just laughed and said "You had better get in there! Your lover is waiting!" Then she pranced away leaving you to enter the room alone.

You slowly walked in and closed the door behind you. "Hi, Chad." You said shyly.

"Hi, ______." He replied. You let out a little sigh and sat on the bed roll beside him.

Your bare leg was touching his and you liked the feeling of his jeans on your skin. He caught the gesture and inched away from you so he was leaning up against the wall. "Sorry," you said, "I'm just really tired. I hadn't any sleep at all tonight and... and..." You trailed off. Your sleep was taking over and your head was bobbing off. All you wanted was a good night sleep, but you couldn't get any tonight.

Thats when you felt an arm wrap around your shoulders. You looked up to see Chad's smiling face. "You look like you need to rest a little." You nodded at that and yawned. He let out a little chuckle. "Maybe I can help with that."

"That would be nice."

He pulled you closer to him to where you were you could feel his every muscle tighten against your skin. He pulled you so close to him that you rested your head on his chest and wrapped your arms around him. It didn't feel wrong that you were so close to him. It seemed as if you belonged there, in his arms.

"Do you like it here in the Soul Society?" Chad asked you.

You were so close to sleep that you barely had enough energy to answer him. "Yes, I do."

"Do you like it as a Soul Reaper?"

That took you aback. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

He curled you deeper into his arms. "Because I wanted to know how you would feel living on earth with me."

You looked up at him and asked, "Why would you want me to do something like that?"

Thats when he bent down and kissed you on the lips. You could feel your whole face turn bright red.

"Because I love you, ______." Chad answered.

You snuggled in to him and asked, "Really? Do you really love me?"

He kissed the top of your head and said, "Of course I do."

You pulled away from him and stood up. "Then take me away from here. I will go any where you want to take me, Chad! I love you too!"

He got up and took you hands into his. He brought them up and kissed both of them. "Then lets get out of here." he whispered.

He let go of your hands and pulled his right hand into a fist. His whole arm disappeared, then rematerialized right in front of your eyes. It was now a striking crimson with a deep black stripe running down the length of his arm to the tip of his finger. He pulled his arm back and you could feel the immense spiritual pressure gathering in his fist. He let out a punch and all of it was released into a powerful beam. The whole wall was gone in a second.

Chad held out his hand and you took it. He brought you up into his arms and ran out the closet into the open night.

In the faint distance you could hear Rukia yelling, "Chad! You Jerk! Come back here and fix my wall!"


End file.
